


Repair

by valancy_joy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written January 2009.</p></blockquote>





	Repair

Suddenly, in stolen moments in shadowy nooks one would press the other firmly against the solid brick walls, lingering in long, slow, life-affirming kisses, finding security in the solidness of the architecture and the steady beat of their hearts.

There was no need for words. They sought only to elicit soft sighs of satisfaction as lips and teeth explored sensitive spots, and large warm hands wound their way amongst crisp cotton shirts, unerringly finding their way to well known pleasure points.

Sensualists both, they would taste and touch, eyes closed, reveling in the comforts to be found in these rough intimacies.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written January 2009.


End file.
